


Said The Universe Couldn't Keep Us Apart

by Smile_Beautiful_Flower



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, Gay Male Character, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile_Beautiful_Flower/pseuds/Smile_Beautiful_Flower
Summary: It's Romeo and Juliet all over again. Except, it's not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 925

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I just wanna let you guys know that this is more of a prologue than a chapter. But I'm gonna adjust it a little so it fits. Enjoy!
> 
> :)

The house was quiet, the sleek black interior reflecting against the newly polished marble floor. A weak ticking indicated a wall clock, showing the time. 

3:52 p.m.

A door slammed and the clicking of heels echoed of the walls. Flipping of papers, scribbles of a pen. Soft padding of paws and a ‘meow’ followed by a gentle, “Murphy, no. Get down.” 

The front door opened and closed, a soft ‘thud’ caused by the dropping of a stuffed bag. A boy, around 20, roughly loosened his tie and ran a hand through his hair, letting a few curls loose. He looked up into the hallway mirror and sighed, meeting his reflection. He seemed troubled. The worried crease on his (glabella) showing signs of stress and exhaustion. Shaking his head, he let his shoulders slump and he moved, making his way to the kitchen. 

A woman, middle-aged, looked up and offered a kind smile. 

“Hi, honey.” 

Simple, soft. Nothing but love behind her words. It’s easy, they both felt it. He slumped down on a stool and put his head on the counter. She stayed put, watching him. 

“Rough day, huh?” she mused and he snorted, “You could say that again. Mr. Johnson’s busting our asses and upon that I have an English assignment to finish along with a paper on the current debate between the two leading countries in the biochemical industry.” 

A soft chuckle escaped her pink tinted lips and a hand ruffled his curls out of their place fondly, “You’ll do great, sweetie. I know you will.” He looked up and smiled small. 

“Thank you, mom.” 

-

He scribbled down a few notes and glanced over at the half finished project sitting on top of his desk. He loved his photography class, don’t get him wrong, but his project was starting to become overwhelming. His inspiration had run dry and he felt lost. Looking down at the black and white photos, he deflated. His heart and mind were battling, feeling vs reason. Could he get it done in time? 

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he turned his head to meet the eyes of his mother. He smiled and felt her arm wrap around his waist. He fought back the urge to pull back slightly and managed to relax to give her a sense of trust. 

“This is beautiful. When did you take these?”  
He shrugged slightly, “I’ve been collecting them since around last year. It’s gonna be my final project when I graduate. But I’m not sure I’ll be able to finish it..” he trailed off, letting out a small huff. She rubbed her thumb into his hipbone gently and smiled, “Don’t worry. I’m sure it’ll come to you. Now, c’mon. Dinner’s ready and Sebastian should be here soon.” 

-

Fingers carding through his locks, he relaxed completely and smiled lazily. He could sense the smile on the other boy’s lips. “What’s so funny?” He whispered and poked his friend in the abdomen. 

“You,” Came the response. He hummed softly in acknowledgement, curious to hear what he had to say. “How easily you respond to this. I find it amusing.” 

“That is not true,” He sat up, pouting. Looking back at his friend, who’s smirk he found annoying, he realised he was wrong but there was no way he’d ever admit it out loud. “It’s not!” 

“Right.” 

-

He fiddled with the chain around his neck and took a deep breath, preparing himself. He raised his hand, letting his knuckles make contact with the wooden door. ‘Come in’ could be heard and he twisted the knob. 

“Dad?” He stepped inside, meeting his father’s eyes. A comforting smile, welcoming. Anxiety, curling up into a tight ball in his stomach. He clenched and unclenched his fist a few times, trying to shake the nerves away if only for a second. 

This is it. It’s now or never.

“Can we talk?” 

-

He rolled his shoulders, feeling his muscles move underneath everything. It brought a sense of calm, knowing he was beginning to trust and like his body for what it was. It’s everything he’s ever wanted. To feel comfort in his own skin. 

He closed his eyes and let his head fall back. The silence in his room was deafeningly loud to the point where he could hear his heart beat steadily, the blood rushing through his veins and his lungs move as he breathed. Steady. Safe. 

“We have to go! Let’s go! You coming?” Sebastian burst through the door with a wide grin, his eyes sparkling dangerously as he gripped onto the camera recorder in his hand. The younger boy groaned and turned around, his eyes falling to the camera and back up to his friend, “Seriously?”

“Always.” 

-

“How long?” 

The small clicking stopped and he met his mother’s eyes. “Three hours, tops. Then you and Sebastian can leave.” She smiled, pity showing in her eyes. Sebastian decided it was time to distract him and tugged at his tie. 

“Cheer up, dude. Think of all the pretty people you’ll meet tonight. Like, Mrs. Fordham and charming Mrs. Green. She digs you, I know she does.” Sending a wink his way, he let out a snort. 

“I think she’s more into you, Seb. I mean, she absolutely adores your charm. Remember last time?” He teased, earning a punch in the arm and a disgruntled whine from his best friend. 

“God, don’t remin-” He started when the car came to a halt. Offered a small smile from his mother, he cleared his throat and straightened his tie. 

“Three hours. Let’s do this.”


	2. They Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet.
> 
> Word Count: 875

He hated these things. These so called parties, for charity. It was just another excuse for all the rich vultures of his community to flaunt their money. Who would bid highest on the auction, who would donate more money. It disgusted him. 

They were really boring too. Mostly wealthy adults, their children off doing whatever important work they had while they were at this venue, sipping bubbles. He sighed and looked around, spotting Sebastian in the far corner with the camera in front of his face. Smirking, he made his way over, raising his champagne flute in a polite greeting when his friend turned and caught sight of him. 

“Enjoying the party, Mr. Jones?” He mused and sipped his drink, glancing around at the vultures. Only he never said that out loud. He was the only one who knew about his special ‘nickname’ for this certain crowd. And Sebastian, of course. 

“Yes. Too much in fact. Oh, let me catch some beautiful features from my favourite subject,” Sebastian smirked, raising the camera up in his face again. He let out a displeased noise and covered the lens with his hand jokingly before pulling it away. He always did this. 

They moved towards the buffet, weaving their way through the crowd of stuffy people. Sebastian kept the camera up, aimed up in his face. He smiled and picked up a cracker with cheese on it. Rich people. 

He bit into it and shrugged, not to disgusted by the taste. Wiping the crumbles away from the corner of his mouth, he turned back to his friend, “Would you stop that? You’re being stupid.” 

Not a single in response. He rolled his eyes and kept scanning the table for something edible. They were definitely going to the diner after this. Speaking of, he glanced down at his wrist watch and sighed in defeat. Two hours left. What torture.  
“I’m getting some air.” 

-

“Sebastian! Put the camera down.” He hissed, swatting his best friend’s arm. Sebastian simply chuckled but put the camera down nonetheless. They were seated in front of the stage, barely paying attention to the oh-so interesting auction going on. He leaned against his friend, knowing they would be stuck there for another hour or so. 

Soft breaths, steady heartbeat. He closed his eyes, drowning out all other noises. A soft pair of lips on his forehead, whispers, “Don’t fall asleep on me,” Sebastian smiled, he could tell. “And whatever you do, do not drool on this suit too.” 

He smiled. Easier said than done. 

-

He watched the time tick by, anxiously bouncing his leg up and down where he was seated.

15 minutes. 

Then, freedom. 

He got up, looking around for his parents. Catching sight of them, he started moving in their direction steadily. Managing to avoid most of the people around them, brushing off their greetings and ducking their questions, he grabbed ahold of his mother’s elbow. Grounded. He’s safe. 

“Mom, I’ll be going soon. Just gonna get Seb. I’ll see you back at home, alright?” He murmured softly, leaning in close. This was private. No need for prying eyes or curious ears. A gentle clap on the back followed by a warm hand gripping his shoulder. 

“Dad. Hello.” 

“I want you to meet someone. It won’t take long.” His father grumbled and he turned around, relaxing into his grip. Face to face with another man, around his dad’s age maybe. 

“This is Mr. Elliot. He just moved back into town with his family. He’s got a boy around your age.” He could heard the hesitance in the voice of his father, the sugar-laced venom. This was the enemy. Forcing a smile, he offered his hand and shook the other’s, Mr. Elliot. The enemy. 

“Pleasure. Uh, dad, I’m actually heading out. I’ll see you later, alright? I’ll take Seb back with me.” He rushed out, ready to leave. He looked around, searching for his friend only to find him flirting with some older lady. His father murmured something in response but he was already leaving, heading over to his best man. 

He grabbed the sleeve of his friend’s suit jacket and smiled politely at the lady before dragging him off. He sighed, already beginning to loosen his tie. Sebastian’s fingers came up to run through his curls and he laughed softly, spinning around to grin at his friend. He faltered, his smile slipping off his face. 

A boy. At the other end of the hall, barely out of the shadows. He swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry. His father’s words rang in his head. ‘He’s got a boy around your age.’

He ignored Sebastian’s confused expression and took a step closer, his eyes meeting the other boy’s. Sebastian noticed the other presence and smirked faintly, turning the camera on. He raised it to face level and aimed it towards the pair. Silence, not a single word uttered. Both boys kept inching closer to each other, stopping at an arm’s length. 

He watched his best friend let out a small breath, looking up slightly to meet the stranger’s eyes. 

“I’m Thomas.” 

The name rung out in a faint echo, a small smile playing on the lips on the taller man. 

“Benjamin.. My name’s Benjamin..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a quick explanation about this story. I've been inspired by Shakespeare In Love and it's more or less a more modern and gay version of Romeo and Juliet. I've done a face claim on Tom Holland but I've altered his appearance to fit this story. However, all other characters are fiction, perhaps loosely inspired by celebrities, but I couldn't find any guy who fit Tom Holland so I just made one up. He is inspired by a young 20-year-something Tom Hardy. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> :)


	3. Shakes and Fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shakes and fries.
> 
> Word Count: 1109

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is up! I hope you like it. Also, I apologise for the short chapters. There will most likely be a lot of them though to make up for it. 
> 
> :)

The well lit diner was nearly empty as Sebastian and Benjamin took their seats. Sebastian smirked knowingly at his friend, who barely noticed in his enchanted state. 

Clearing his throat, Sebastian placed the camera recorder in front of the younger man, playing the segment back to him, “Wanna tell me what that was about?” Benjamin blushed and didn’t reply, directing his focus to the short video. He nibbled on his bottom lip, hands fumbling underneath the table. That boy, that man, made Benjamin feel something. Something he had never felt before. 

He made him feel light. Light like there were no problems in this world. Like everything was easy, unlike everything life stood for. It was not of this land, nor this world. It was captivating. He was captivating, putting Benjamin under whatever spell his being emitted. 

He sighed softly in content, staring at the small screen as he watched himself move towards the other boy, Thomas. Never had a simple name like Thomas sounded so beautiful to him. 

A foot made contact with his shin and his head jerked upwards, finding the eyes of his friend staring at him with a knowing twinkle. The blue eyed boy in front of him chuckled, “You are so smitten. Dude, you don’t even know the guy and you’re already gone for him!” The teasing tone sparked something defensive in him and he pouted, hands stilling as he crossed his arms. 

“No, I’m not.” He stated simply, his voice not betraying him in this dire moment of seriousness. However, he knew Sebastian knew what a big fat lie it was and his shoulders slumped, head falling back against the wooden bench between the two cushioned couches. 

He closed his eyes, sighing softly only to get a foot to his shin once again and a snort from the annoying brat of a best friend, “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

He flipped him off. 

Spending several hours at the diner wasn’t any unusual for the two, eating, talking and messing around. The chef and the waitresses knew them more than they probably should but they didn’t care, any of them. 

It was around 3 a.m and they had just ordered their second round of pie, coffee and chocolate milkshakes when the little bell by the door chimed and a group of three stepped inside. Neither Sebastian or Benjamin acknowledged them and carried on with their minor food fight smearing whipped cream on each other’s faces. 

The little clique of boys occupied a booth closer to the front door of the diner, ordering some coffee and burgers for themselves. They struck up a conversation, quite oblivious to the food fight so far. Until a piece of blueberry landed on their table, that is. On of the boys, broad and lean, frowned and turned around, looking for the culprit. Coming up empty, he shrugged and turned back to his friends. 

Benjamin glared at his friend from under the table, who had trouble stifling his giggles. Knowing what an absolute idiot his best friend could be, he shot him a glare in hopes that his friend wouldn’t do anything even more stupid. The world must have been working against him because the next thing he knew, Sebastian was moving to sit up in his seat again. He quickly sat up and watched in horror as Sebastian grabbed his straw, blew it clean and started ripping up the napkins. Spitballs. What an idiot. 

“Don-” 

But before he could do anything to stop the idiot in front of him, a spitball flew out of the straw and in the direction of the group. It hit the cheek of the person Benjamin feared the most. Billy Brennan, the biggest, ugliest tool in all of Tennessee and he had this special love for picking on Benjamin. 

Billy turned around, a smirk playing on his chapped lips as he moved forward towards them, “Well, well, look at this, boys! We’ve got some cheeky faggots over here.” 

The words cut deep, even though it wasn’t anything they hadn’t heard before. Sebastian stood up, trying to make himself as big as possible. Billy scoffed and poked the shorter boy in the chest forcefully. Sebastian already knew it would bruise, but he didn’t back down. He was sick and tired of seeing this knucklehead bully his friend. He had had enough. 

“Seb.. Just drop it..” A tired sigh fell from Benjamin’s lips and he grabbed the back of his friend’s dress pants. The creases from the iron had worn off, just leaving behind a faint reminder of what they looked like earlier that day. The rough material felt comfortable and familiar between his fingertips and he tugged gently at them, “Let’s just go.. Please..” 

The icy blue eyes of Sebastian stared daringly up into Billy’s hazel ones as he moved back just a little, feeling the well known need to comfort rise up in him, “We’re going now. C’mon, Benji.” 

Grabbing ahold of Benjamin’s hand, he helped him up to his feet and pushed past the bully. Billy’s friends were standing up, tense and attentive to whatever he would say, like dogs with their master. Pathetic. 

Exiting the diner, they let their shoulders fall in relief and shared a look. 

“You’re such an idiot.” 

Sebastian grinned and hummed, “Love you too.” 

-

Benjamin shut the door softly, glancing over at his friend. He was met with a warm smile and returned it, stepping closer. A sudden exhaustion seeped into his bones and spread throughout his body, making his knees buckle but got caught before he hit the floor. Sebastian chuckled softly, a fondness reserved only for him showing in his face as Benjamin looked up at his older friend. 

“C’mon, Benji. Let’s get you upstairs and out of this fucking torture ensemble.” He mused and earned a tired chuckle, followed by a soft yawn. 

After a successful trip up the stairs, if you disregard the stumbling and shrieks when they nearly toppled over, Sebastian took Benjamin to his bedroom and shut the door behind them. The place was quiet, a thick coat of sleep and innocence resting over the rest of the household, including their cat Murphy. 

“Seeeeeeeb..” 

Giggles erupted as Benjamin slumped down on his bed, sinking into the mattress. One might have thought he was drunk but knowing Benjamin, Sebastian did not worry for his friend. He got his shoes off, followed by the now wrinkled dress pants. 

He shook his head with a smile and looked up to meet Benjamin’s tired eyes. He winked and murmured softly, “You owe me for this one, Jensen.” 

“Yeah, sure.. We’ll see about that.”


	4. Hello, stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, stranger. 
> 
> Word Count: 1086

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter guys! I hope you like it.
> 
> :)

Benjamin ran the comb through his hair, staring at himself. It was a good day today, but then again, it was only 7:45 a.m and his day had barely started yet. Sighing to himself, he put the comb down and glared at his unruly curls. Normally he’d slick them down but he had overslept and was running late. His first morning class started at 8 o’clock. 

Giving up, he turned the lights off as he left his bathroom and grabbed his bag before heading downstairs. The smell of fresh coffee and bacon hit him in the face and his stomach growled. He decided to take a detour and went through the kitchen, grabbing a mug of coffee from the counter. His mother stood by the stove, scrambling some eggs when she heard him come in. Upon realising he stole her coffee, she sent him off with a piece of toast, some bacon slices and a playful glare. 

“Love you, mom! I’ll be home later today. Got study group.” 

He went through the door and down the stairs to his car, sipping the coffee. He clicked his tongue, the bitterness still not something he favoured but it kept him awake. Putting the mug down on a concrete pillar on his right, he got into the car, shivering. He had always struggled with the cold, needing at least three layers to stay toasty. He plugged in his phone with an AUX-cable, putting on his morning playlist before turning the ignition and moving out on the road. 

He ended being several minutes late because the parking lot had been filled to the brim with trucks, the roads were too trafficked for him to even be able to slow down, let alone park and he forgot his phone in the car which meant he had to turn back to grab it before sprinting to class. He stumbled into class with flushed cheeks and curls all over the place as he fiddled with the papers in his arms. Looking up, his eyes widened and he swallowed hard as he met a thirty pair of eyes, all staring at him. 

“I..”, He trailed off, his throat going dry. He could feel the panic start to bubble up in his gut and he quickly bowed his head down, nearly tripping as he scurried down the row to grab a seat. 

“As I was saying, your grades..” 

He tuned his professor out as he slipped into a seat, praying to whatever mighty Gods or beings out in the universe, that everyone would just ignore him from now on. If only he was so lucky. 

Just as he leaned back, the chair disappeared underneath him and he fell to the floor. The chair clattered against the unforgiving hard concrete, the noise drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Heads turned, whispers were uttered and he felt the hot, burning sensation of tears threatening to spill. He didn’t bother look back to meet Billy’s eyes as he stood up and rushed out, leaving all of his things and the last of his dignity and pride behind.

-

He stared out of the window, arms wrapped around his legs. He shut his eyes, sniffling quietly and ignored the persistent vibrations in his pocket. It was the fifth time Sebastian had tried to call him and he wanted to answer, but he couldn’t muster up the courage to. It was embarrassing. It was annoying and humiliating how little it took to break him, how little Billy had to do to get to him. And he knew Sebastian would only want to help but he didn’t need the encouraging words or the spiteful jokes about how dumb and silly Billy was that his friend usually tried to cheer him up with.

“Are you okay?” 

His eyes widened and turned his head toward the stranger. Thomas. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, not trusting his voice. His eyes fell down to the bag in Thomas’ hand, scanning over it quickly. The other boy followed his gaze and lifted it up, putting it by Benjamin’s feet. 

“I, uh, saved it. I figured you wouldn’t want that jock running around with your stuff..” He trailed off, voice soft and open. Benjamin met his eyes again and offered a weak smile, nodding in thanks. He was too tired to speak. He was fresh out of tears and his throat had run dry. 

“Hey.. Um, I was gonna go grab a cup of coffee down at this little café. Do you wanna join me, maybe?” 

Thomas rubbed the back of his neck, watching the other fella carefully. He knew something wasn’t right but he also knew he had no right to ask. They didn’t even know each other. When Benjamin didn’t say anything, he looked down and stepped back only to be stopped by a hand gripping his sleeve. He raised his head.

“I’d like that.” 

And just like that, he knew he was a goner. 

-

They ended up at the small café downtown, which turned out to Benjamin’s favourite. Thomas couldn’t have been more pleased with himself. He liked Benjamin, even if he didn’t know him. It was just something comfortable about him. Something that made Thomas’ heart skip a beat and a warm feeling spread in his stomach. 

They spent hours talking, cracking jokes and sipping lemonades. It was like they had known each other for years, even though it’s barely been more than a few hours. Benjamin smiled up at Thomas, meeting his blue green eyes. He realised there were specks of amber in his eyes and bit his lip. It suited him. He went on to study the rest of his face, finding him utterly beautiful. 

“What is it? Do I have something on my face?” 

Thomas’ voice broke his train of thought and he made eye contact with the boy across from him, smiling shyly as a faint pink colour dusted his cheeks and neck.

“N-No.. Don’t worry, you’re fine.. Just, um, I zoned out, I guess.. I didn’t mean to stare..” He mumbled softly, looking away before he could embarrass himself further. Thomas chuckled softly and nudged Benjamin’s foot with his own, causing the shorter boy to look up once again to meet his eyes. He didn’t think he could ever get enough time to look at this beautiful boy. The wild, unruly curls, the big brown doe eyes and that beautiful smile, wide and bright. He was gorgeous.

“I like you too..”


	5. 8:30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 1999.
> 
> Word Count: 866

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is up! Enjoy!
> 
> :)

Sebastian smiled at the sight, leaning back in his seat. Benjamin and Thomas entered the room, wide grins on their faces and eyes sparkling as they carried on with their conversation like nobody else was around. They were so caught up into each other that Benjamin nearly didn’t have time to grab onto Thomas before he bumped into someone. 

“Sorry..” 

The faint sound rang through the air and Thomas smiled down at the shorter boy, while Benjamin gripped onto his shirt tightly. Neither seemed to notice. Sebastian cleared his throat, getting up to bring them back to reality. 

He walked up to them, smirking widely as he grabbed his friend’s shoulder, catching his attention. Benjamin’s face went red and he chuckled, “Y’know, you’re gonna block the traffic if you keep standing here.” 

“Sorry..” 

“Would you quit apologising? You have nothing to be sorry for. Now, grab your boyfriend and let’s sit down, yeah?” Sebastian turned around, not waiting for a response and walked back to his seat. The two followed closely, cheeks red. Benjamin glared at him while the other boy just smiled dreamily as he watched the curly haired one with something that could only be described as fondness. Deciding this was a moment to capture, Sebastian pulled out his camera and focused in on the two. Benjamin, of course, noticed what he was up to and immediately opened his mouth to protest but got cut off when his so called best friend took the picture. With a chuckle, he snapped a few more before putting the camera away. 

“Listen up everybody! Today, we’re discussing the risks of..”

-

“Alright guys. Say cheese!” 

Benjamin glared at his friend behind the camera and flipped him off just as the picture was taken, earning a pout from the blue eyed man. 

“Rude.” 

He shrugged and looked back at Thomas who only stared back with a smile. They were out on the lawn at campus, backpacks laying around in the fresh green grass. All around there were people running around, sitting in their study groups or some just enjoying the sunshine. They had given studying a shot before calling it quits and just lying down to bask in the warmth.  

“So, um, do you guys have anything planned for tonight or do you maybe wanna join me for a movie? Their showing that new picture, uh, The Sixth Sense tonight.” 

Benjamin looked up at his friend and smiled, winking at him. Sebastian returned the smile and looked over at Thomas, who shrugged. 

“I don’t know. I think I can sneak out but I’m not gonna promise anything.” He didn’t meet Sebastian’s eyes, a slight frown on his face. He glanced down at his watch, eyes widening, “Oh shit, I have to go.” 

Benjamin propped himself up on his elbows, frown etched onto his young face, “What? Why?”. Thomas smiled sadly and sighed, grabbing his bag before getting up on his feet. 

“I promised my dad I’d help him with some things at the office. I’m sorry. But I will try to get to the movies tonight. I promise. Uh, Jones, what time?” He looked directly at Sebastian. 

“8:30. Meet us outside at 8:15 so we can get some good seats.” 

-

“Do you think he’ll show?”

Sebastian looked up to meet the dark brown eyes of his friend and smiled weakly, shaking his head, “No. Not this time, Benji. I’m sorry.” He sighed, glancing down at his wrist watch. “C’mon, we should get inside. It starts in five minutes.” 

Benjamin reluctantly followed his friend inside, looking back over his shoulder in hope of seeing Sebastian come running down the sidewalk. But he didn’t show. 

-

They ended up at the diner after the film, clock nearing midnight. Benjamin had wrapped his scarf around himself, a cup of hot chocolate resting on the table in front of him. Sebastian studied him carefully, shoe scraping against the floor as he swings it back and forth.

“Talk to me. What’s up?” He murmured softly, nudging his friend with the toe of his sneaker. The curly haired boy looked up and met the blue eyes owned by Sebastian, the person he trusted more than he trusted himself. The person who knew him better than he knew himself, who knew just how he felt with a single look on his face, on his hands, on his feet. The bond he hoped would never break, because it would hurt him more than dying. 

“It’s stupid..”

“It’s never stupid. Tell me.” 

He sighed softly and got up slowly, moving over to Sebastian’s side of the booth, sitting down next to him. Arms immediately wrapped around him and his heart stopped ripping itself to shreds. 

“I just.. I was really hoping he’d show up.. I told you it was stupid..” He whispered softly, earning a light slap on his hip. He bit back a smile and nuzzled closer, letting himself get engulfed in the warmth and love. 

“You really like him, don’t you?” He earned a nod in response and gently grabbed Benjamin’s hand, playing with his fingers. “Have you told him? About your feelings, I mean.. And, the other thing, I guess.” 

Silence. 

“It’s okay.”


	6. Pick Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk. 
> 
> Word Count: 748

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! 
> 
> :)

“Don’t you have a mobile phone?” Thomas looked up at Benjamin, the question lingering in the air. The younger boy shook his head, trying to focus on the homework in front of him. “Why not?” 

He sighed and looked up at the Elliot, “Why would I? I don’t really have a use for one.” Thomas blinked at him and then looked down, a frown etched onto his face. A minute passed before he raised his head to meet Benjamin’s dark eyes once more. 

“We could.. Uh, we could talk more often if you had one. I mean, when we’re not together. And if one of us goes away on a trip or something.” 

Benjamin’s face softened and he inched a bit closer, grabbing Thomas’ hand, “Do you want me to get one?” A nod. A smile. “Okay.” 

-

“So you’re getting a phone, to talk to Thomas?” 

“Yeah. And my dad will be thrilled to know I’ve gotten one too. So he can harass me about the dog all the time.” Benjamin glanced back at his friend and smiled, earning one in return.

Sebastian looked away, eyes scanning the rows of electronic devices. He never found an interest or reason to get a phone but maybe he should. He and Benjamin had never really needed a device to keep in touch seeing as they saw each other all the time and spent many hours of the day together. Sebastian was practically living at their house from time to time.

But times are a-changing. 

-

He flopped down on his bed, a wide smile lightening up his face with brown curly locks splaying out on the bedspread. Thomas’ voice filled his head as he spoke into his ear and he giggled softly, biting into his lower lip. 

“This is amazing, Tom.”

“I know, right? No more excuses, Jensen. We’re never gonna stop talking now.” 

He groaned softly, smiling stupidly, “Oh no, what a burden.” Thomas huffed and Benjamin could just hear his pout through the phone. 

Yeah, this could work.

-

“Hey, um, do you maybe wanna go on a date with me tonight? We could go grab a bite at the diner, or maybe see a movie. Or just, grab a coffee or something. If you want to, that is..” 

Benjamin giggled softly and rolled over on his stomach. They had been talking on the phone almost every night for a few weeks now, it had sort of becoming a routine they just couldn’t break. 

“Yeah, I’d love that. Um, 7 o’clock at Denny’s?” 

“Yeah, definitely. Don’t be late.” 

-

He stared up at his father, jaw clenched and fists balled up. How dare he get in his way? He was already late to the diner and he really didn’t wanna upset Benjamin by not showing up. Again. Thomas’ had planned on going to the movies and see the motion picture with them but his father hadn’t let him. He was 21 years old, for God’s sake.

“Dad, let me go. I’m gonna be late.” He stepped forward, frowning when his father didn’t move out of the way. He tried to push past him but got grabbed by the neck, the fingers pressing into his skin harshly. “Dad, stop it! Let go of me!” 

“You’re not going anywhere. I don’t care if it’s some girl you’re going to meet. You have things to do. We have a dinner tomorrow evening and you have a speech to prepare.” His father’s voice was cold and hard, sending a shiver down his spine. 

“But dad!” 

“No. Up to your room. Right now.” 

-

He sighed, wrapping his arms around himself. It was fine. He was only a few minutes late, it was nothing. Thomas wouldn’t just stand him up, right?

After another twenty minutes, he dialed his number and pressed the phone to his ear. But it didn’t go through. 

“Hi! Sorry, I can’t come to the phone right now. But you know what to do and I’ll call you back as soon as possible. Bye!” 

The tears were burning in his eyes and he sniffled, tugging the coat tighter around himself. It was almost 8 o’clock by the time he knocked on Sebastian’s door, tears freely falling and lips bitten red. The door swung open and Sebastian’s smile fell as he grabbed onto Benjamin’s thick coat and pulled him inside. 

“What happened?” 

The curly haired boy wrapped his arms around the taller one and took a deep breath, “He didn’t show.”


	7. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say cheese. 
> 
> Word Count: 600

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! 
> 
> :)

“So, I’m thinking about getting a new camera but I don’t know if I should get a Polaroid or the Nikon N90. What do you think?” 

Benjamin looked up from his work sheet and glanced over at Sebastian. He honestly preferred the Nikon himself but he did love polaroids. He shrugged, earning a deep sigh from his friend who shoved him gently in his seat. 

He shook his head and Benjamin grinned, knowing Sebastian didn’t take it seriously in any way. It’s just how they were, how their friendship works. He leaned in and poked the other boy’s cheek, “It depends on what kind of pictures you want to take.” Sebastian shrugged and smiled, looking down at him. 

“I guess. But that’s the thing. I don’t know what kind of photos I wanna take. I wanna explore the different ways.” 

Benjamin nodded and leaned his head on the other’s shoulder, lazily listening in to the professor as the lecture went on. He had become a master at ignoring the stares they usually received from other students, knowing how much they frown upon intimacy between two boys. But even then, the glares would make his skin itch.

-

“Tom!” he grinned brightly, jogging over to the boy. Thomas smiled softly at him, admiring the way his curls bounced. 

“Hi..” 

Benjamin’s smile softened and he gave him a quick hug, his ear picking up the subtle sound of his heart beating. His cheeks shyly changed colour. 

“Look, I’m sorry about the other night. My dad practically locked me in my room. I wanted to be there.” Thomas looked down at Benjamin, his deep blue eyes sad and filled with guilt. The curly haired boy shrugged and looked away for a second before looking back up at him. He had to admit it had hurt but after talking to Sebastian, he had kind of made peace with it and decided not to hold it against him. He had figured there was a reason Thomas didn’t show up, and he was right.

“It’s alright. I know how you can make it up to me.” 

-

“Are you serious? Do I really have to wear this?” 

Benjamin snickered and nodded, setting up the camera. He checked the light and made the final fixes to the set before moving over to Thomas. He smiled warmly up at him. 

“You look great. Don’t worry.” 

“I feel stupid though. Why do I have to wear this? Why are you even doing this sort of project? Won’t people ask questions?” 

With a smile, he covered Thomas’ mouth with his hand and pushed him gently til’ the small mark on the floor were right under him. ‘

“It’s for my school project. For the big piece. Now shush and pose.” he chuckled softly and backed away, letting his hand drop down to his side. Thomas blushed softly under his gaze and looked down, a smile playing on his lips. Benjamin smiled widely and made his way back to stand behind the camera. He looked through the lens, his heart stopping for just a second as he took in the beauty that boy held. Benjamin would never tire of watching him. 

“At least I’m not wearing make up..” 

Benjamin giggled and bit his lip, snapping a few pictures as he looked up at Thomas. The taller one met his eyes, a wide smile spread across his face as he does a little twirl. The light cascades over him and fills the room with warmth and the song of the birds can be heard through the open windows. 

“Yet..” 

Thomas just gaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapters. I'll try to make them longer in the future. 
> 
> :)


End file.
